Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for measuring weight on board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for measuring weight on board by which weight of a cargo loaded to a vehicle can be exactly measured.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a device for measuring weight of loaded cargo, namely weight on board, is provided to a cargo vehicle for loading and transporting a cargo.
A method of measuring weight of a cargo vehicle not loaded with cargo and then measuring weight of the cargo vehicle loaded with cargo may be used for measuring weight of cargo loaded to a cargo vehicle, but a device for measuring weight on board is provided to a recent cargo vehicle.
Recently, a device for exactly measuring weight on board has been required, and a device by which weight on board is measured depending on spring camber of a leaf spring has been provided on recent cargo vehicles.
However, maximum weight which can be loaded to a cargo vehicle may vary and measurement errors with respect to spring camber of a leaf spring may occur according to senescence of components of the cargo vehicle. Thus, as an error of measuring weight on board occurs, and if the error is excessive, risk of accidents due to weight on board exceeding a maximum design weight may be generated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.